Jar of Hearts
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: During an study session at the park,, Class 1-A and the Big Three are accidently exposed to a quirk that causes them to see into the past of their teacher, Shouta Aizawa. They learn just why Aizawa is the way he is and more than they should know. Giving a new light to their relationship with their teacher and fellow classmates. Omegaverse. Erasermight. Aizawa/OC


**Jar of Hearts**

_Summary: During an study session at the park,, Class 1-A and the Big Three are accidently exposed to a quirk that causes them to see into the past of their teacher, Shouta Aizawa. They learn just why Aizawa is the way he is and more than they should know. Giving a new light to their relationship with their teacher and fellow classmates. Omegaverse. _

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my second attempt at an Omegaverse story! Please note that Aizawa was a teen "mom" for specific reasons for this story. Aizawa is really young, but it was inspired by Degrassi's Mia Jones to where I got the idea from. This is underage but none of it is graphic. Mostly since it could be considered non-con/rape or dub-con and I don't want to possibly trigger anyone. Just be warned before reading._

_Additional Notes: Aizawa is the biological parent of Tamaki Amajiki, Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku Midoriya, and Eri in this fic. Most because I love all these characters. This is an Omegaverse fic! So male pregnancy is possible in this story (not that I don't somehow involve it in literally every story I do...). Note that Hitoshi and Izuku are in the same grade, I did some research and I am making them twins but they still have their respective birthdates. I will go into detail about that later but it is possible in real life. Dabi is a Todoroki (I do believe he is Touya Todoroki). Minoru Mineta doesn't even exist (which he never should have and Aizawa should have expelled his perverted ass already) in this fic and Hitoshi is in Class 1-A were he belongs. This takes place after the Sports Festival. Also note, for this fic that any omegas who have children are referred to as the mother, mom, mama, etc. The reason behind male omegas also being called mother by their children was due to discrimination against them for their reproductive organs. Families like Aizawa's in this fic is why he will be called mom. Since Izuku, Hitoshi, and Tamaki all have the last name Midoriya they will be referred to by their first names._

_**Dynamics:**_

_Alphas are the top of the society, they are definitely protective of their mates whether they are Beta or Omega. They tend to make up most of the Hero Society. They go into leadership roles and are usually head of households. Alphas tend to have say in what happens to the Omegas that are born into the marriage but recent years that has changed and only few families still follow these traditions. Alphas hold authority and are well respected unless proven to be abusive. Alphas can go into an Alpha Rage where they lose their minds to their second gender, this is signifed by the red glow in their eyes. This typically happens if the Alpha's status is threatened or their families and loved ones are threatened. Normally in an Alpha Frenzy, only a mate or well trusted member of their self proclaimed pack can calm them out of their rage._

_Betas make up about 60 percent of the society. They are well known for being educators and other jobs that involve helping the other secondary genders. They can be considered the most level headed second gender since a Beta can keep control of their secondary gender easier. They can sometimes go into a Beta Fury which is noted by glowing green esyes. In the times that they do lose control, like Alphas they can only be calmed down by their mate or loved ones. Betas are usually the second in command to an Alpha. For their self control, they are highly respected and looked to in a time of need. They make up roughly about 80 percent of the support department in Hero Society._

_Omegas are nuturing by nature. They tend to be "overly" protective of their pups. Due to the nature of Omegas reactions to family, they used to be discriminated against and banned from getting jobs, leaving their house without their mate, and had to wear collars signifying their second gender. Years before the start of this fic, Omega Equality laws were put in place to make Omegas equal to their Alpha and Beta counterparts. Omegas tend to also be educators, care takers, medicial professionals, and home makers. They make up the lowest rates in the Hero Society but in recent times more Omegas have become Heroes. Like Alphas, when threatened or their families and loved ones are threatened they go into an Omega Frenzy (which their eyes glow purple). Like their counterparts, they can only be calmed down by mates or loved ones._

_**Characters' Secondary Genders**_

_Alphas: Toshinori Yagi, Present Mic, Midnight, Izuku Midoriya, Mirio Togata, Katsuki Bakugou, Tenya Iida, Tensei Iida, Endeavor, Tomura Shigaraki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Elijiro Kirishima, Mezo Shoji, Nana Shimura_

_Betas: Eri, Principal Nezu, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Hanta Sero, Thirteen, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tsuyu Asui, Toru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Natsu Todoroki, Fuyumi Todoroki, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Nejire Hado_

_Omegas: Shouta Aizawa, Shoto Todoroki, Rei Todoroki, Ochaco Uraraka, Kyoka Jiro, Tamaki Amajiki (Midoriya), Hitoshi Shinso (Midoriya), Recovery Girl, Dabi (Touya Todoroki)_

_Pairings: Shouta Aizawa/Toshinori Yagi, Shouta Aizawa/OMC (Past), Izuku Midoriya/Shoto Todoroki, Hitoshi Shinso/Katsuki Bakugou, Tamaki Amajiki/Mirio Togata_

_x_

It was about time to start the final exams before summertime and the hero course decided to met up at a local park for a cram session. Surprisingly enough, even Bakugou tagged along. Most likely thanks to Hitoshi and Kirishima talking him into it. The students were sprawled out on the ground with their books and notebooks in front of them, listening to Bakugou and Yaoyorozu talk about Hero Laws. Izuku read through the pages of his text book, joting notes down as his went. Shoto Todoroki was laying beside him, silently reading through his book. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the younger boy beside him. Ever since the Sports Festival, Todoroki and Izuku had gotten closer. The green haired Alpha couldn't explain the ever growing protectiveness he felt for Todoroki. Izuku's inner alpha almost growling in contentment with the Omega beside him. The green haired boy ran his fingers through the dual quirk user's hair with his free hand, listening to the soft purrs of satisification from him.

Hitoshi layed to Izuku's other side on his stomach as he doodled in his notebook rather than actually studying. His free hand was locked with Katsuki Bakugou's, who he had started dating before the start of the Sports Festival. Bakugou sat next to him, going over the information with a few of the others while Momo was speaking with the group on the opposite side of them. Izuku had to hold back the laugh from the look of annoyance on blonde's face from Kirishima prodding at his side. The hint of a smirk was on Hitoshi's face as he looked over his shoulder to his younger twin brother.

"Hey it's Class 1-A!" Looking up from their studies, the class could see the Big Three of U.A. High School walking over with Eri. Eri's left hand was firmly holding onto her eldest's brother Tamaki's hand while her right was in Mirio Togata's. Nejire Hado walked on the opposite side of Tamaki, talking to the shy boy quietly. It had been Mirio who had spoken to them. "What are you guys doing?" Mirio clearly automatically interested in what the class was doing.

"They are obviously studying." Tamaki whispered, his face flushing red when a few of the younger classmen looked his way. Togata smiled sheepishly to his boyfriend before looking back.

"We could help if you like. We've done these tests before." The blonde stated. Momo smiled and nodded. The older classmen moved towards the others and took spots among the group. Tamaki sat to the side of Todoroki. Mirio went over to Momo while Hejire went to sit next to Shijo and Jiro. Eri laid down inbetween Hitoshi and Izuku, leaning her head onto the indigo haired boy's shoulder to look at his notebook.

The studying went on a little longer before Mina suddenly spoke up. "This is weird. We have all four of Mr. Aizawa's kids with us." A smile playing on her face as she looked between Tamaki, Izuku, Eri, and Hitoshi. "How old are you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki hid his face and muttered, "17."

The pink skinned girl blinked at his answer. "Mr. Aizawa is only like 30. That means he was like thirteen or fourteen when he had you." Tamaki refused to look up, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, with his body physically shaking.

"What are you asking, Ashido?" Hitoshi interjected, diverting her attention away from his older brother. He knew all too well of Tamaki's social anxiety. "Why does it even matter? There are plenty of Omegas who have children once they get their first heat."

Ashido laughed. "I know but I've never been around all of you guys at once. It's hard to believe that Mr. Aizawa had four kids before he even turned 30." She stopped for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Who is your father anyway?"

Hitoshi glared in her direction, sending chills down the pink girl's spine. Izuku cleared his throat and sat up into a sitting position. "He died when we were pretty young. I think I was four. We don't know much about him. I don't even remember his name."

"Kansei Midoriya." Tamaki whispered. Izuku and Hitoshi looked at him. "He died when I was 7."

The interest in the subject spiked in Ashido, signs of sadness coming to her face from hearing about her classmates' father. "If he died that long ago, who is Eri's father?" The three Midoriya boys didn't know the answer to be able to tell Ashido.

"We don't talk about our past much. Could you please leave it at that?" Tamaki pleaded, still shaking from the attention that was on him.

A scream sounded from behind them and immediately the heroes in training jumped up and looked around. Eyes moved around the park but could not find the source. A cold feeling surrounded the group and before anyone could react, they slumped to the ground into darkness.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" It was Iida. The rest started to stir and slowly sit up. Looking around they were no longer in the park but in a house. Izuku held his head as he sat up, not fully able to sit up due to weight on his lap. He looked down and immediately a blush came across his face. Todoroki's top half was in his lap and the omega was still unconcious. Slowly, Todoroki stirred with his eyes slowly blinking open. His face flashed crimson and he quickly sat up and looked away from the Alpha. "We must of been hit with some kind of quirk."

"What kind though?" Kirishima said as he helped Momo, Kaminari, and Asui up. "We were just at the park a few seconds ago."

Izuku looked around. The house was styled with traditional Japanese furniture as they looked around. His gaze fell onto Tamaki. Tamaki wore an unreadable look on his face. "Tama?" The green haired Alpha walked over to his older brother. Tamaki looked down to him. "What's wrong, nii-san?"

"This is impossible." He whispered. "This is Mom's childhood home." The omega walked to another part of the room. "This was the family room."

"Was?" It had been Kaminari that had spoken. Tamaki looked at the ground but in the young beta's direction.

"Our grandfather burned it to the ground about five years ago with our grandmother still inside. This place was completely destroyed." He explained. "The last time I had been here was when I was ten." Looks of horror came to the groups faces.

"Why are we here though?" Asui questioned, a ribbit coming out as she finished talking.

_The door opened and immediately everyone looked in the direction. A small boy with jet black hair that fell just past his chin and tired obsidion eyes walked through the door. The boy didn't notice the company in the room as if they weren't even there. _

_"Is that Mr. Aizawa?" Momo spoke softly. Standing just feet away from them was definitely the younger self of their teacher. They were all taken back as the child suddenly broke down in tears and fell to his knees, hugging his legs to his chest. Sobs racking his body to the point he could barely breathe. _

_"Why did I have to be born an omega?" He cried. The hearts of Class 1-A broke at the scene in front of them. It was no secret that there used to be, and still was, discrimination against Omegas. "I don't want this." No one knew how long they watched as young Aizawa cried before he finally managed to catch his breath and wipe the tear tracts away with the back of his hand._

_The door once again opened and a woman with indigo colored hair and indigo eyes came into the room. Her expression was pained and soft as she walked over to the child. She sat down on the floor next to the crying boy and wrapped her arms around his small frame. "I'm so sorry, Shouta." _

_The boy-Shouta let out another harsh sob as he moved his head into the comfort of the Omega woman sitting next to him. "Mom, why?" The woman- Amaya Aizawa, pulled her son closer to her chest. "Why do I have to marry that Alpha?" _

_"Shouta, my sweet boy, if I could do something I would. I can't go against your father's decision. It is his family's tradition to marry their omegas off when they come of age." She whispered, running her fingers through Shouta's messy hair. "You will be thirteen next year and your first heat will hit. I'm so sorry I can't do anything." Amaya said, tears falling from her own indigo eyes. "I'm sure that he isn't a bad Alpha. He will take care of you and your future children. He's seventeen. I've met him and he seems like a nice boy. He will treat you good."_

_"I don't want to be a teen mom. I want to be a hero." Shouta stated, looking up at his mother. A smile came to Amaya's face. She moved a strand of hair out of the boy's face and tucked it behind his ear. _

_"You can still be a hero. It will be harder but I will be there every step of the way." The Indigo haired omega said, placing a chaste kiss on her son's forehead. _

Suddenly the scene went dark. The students looked around, standing in fighting stances ready to fight once more. Now they were in a complete different location. They now were in a garden. Izuku looked around, slipping his hand into Todoroki's as the dual haired Omega looked around frantically.

"What's going on now?" Izuku muttered, looking to his other side were Hitoshi was holding onto a scared Eri. The omega shook his head.

"I have no idea, Izu." Hitoshi stated. "It's got to still be that quirk."

_Hitoshi had been right, their attention was once again grabbed by Shouta Aizawa walking by in a white suit. Beside him was Amaya and a man who clearly had to be his father. The man stood at least six feet tall with black hair and grey eyes. He stood with the same arrogance of an entitled alpha. _

_"Don't screw this up, Shouta." The man stated, glaring down at the omega. Shouta looked to the ground and nodded, a clear sign of submission. "You are my omega son. You know that you must do everything your new Alpha says to you. Carrying on my family legacy." The man suddenly growled, taking a handful of Shouta's hair and yanking it back. The act received a yelp from the omega. "Don't be some omega whore. You will regret it if you disgrace our family name." _

_"Hideo!" Amaya screeched, a look of disbelief on her face. The man-Hideo, sneered at her and grabbed ahold of Shouta's arm in a harsh grip and pulled him forward. Shouta allowing himself to be manhandled as his father drug him to his fate. _

_Ahead of them stood an Alpha male, clearly older than Shouta. His eyes lingering on the small form of the omega as friends and family of the Aizawa family and the Alpha's family stood by. The Alpha had dark green hair and green eyes. He stood at five foot ten in height and was wearing a black suit. Standing next to him was a beta woman with the same features of green hair and matching eyes. _

_"Kansei, nice to see you again." Hideo stated as they made it up to them. "Keep my boy in line." Shouta looked away, his eyes showing nothing as he kept his gaze away from the Alpha he was intended to marry. "Inko, you are beautiful as ever." The Alpha Aizawa addressed the woman beside Kansei. The beta smiled._

_"You must be Shouta." Inko said, looking at the young omega. Shouta looked at her and nodded, bowing to her as he did. "You are a beautiful omega. I'll make sure my brother treats you right." Her words had no effect on Shouta. He still completely dreaded this moment._

_Kansei bowed to Shouta and took the young omega's hand in his own. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." He kissed the back of the ebony haired boy's hand. Shouta didn't speak. "It's an honor to be marrying you today, Shouta." _

"He was forced into a marriage, just for being an omega." Mina cried, tear tracts on her face as she watched the scenes taking place. She looked to the four children of Shouta Aizawa. "I'm so sorry I kept asking you guys stuff."

"You didn't know." Tamaki whispered, leaning into Mirio. None of them knew. Out of the four, the only one who could remember anything about their Alpha father was Tamaki. Aizawa never talked to them about anything and avoided talking about the subject all together.

Izuku looked over his shoulder to Hitoshi. "I look just like him."

_The conversation didn't go any further as the area around them changed again and they were now standing in another home. The lay out completely different from the traditional Japanese home. Kansei and Shouta were only a few feet away from them. Shouta sat on the couch with his arms around his knees as Kansei lounged sprawled on the rest of the sofa. _

_"You know, you are going to have to talk to me at some point." The green haired man said, looking in his new husband's direction. He growled as Shouta refused to speak. "Don't make me do this." Shouta looked in his direction in shock before his eyes went completely blank, clouding over almost white. "Tell me about yourself. I know you're name is Shouta and that you're an omega but that's all I know." _

_Shouta found himself speaking on against his will. "I was born on November 8th. I really love cats. My quirk is erasure. I can look at you and erase your quirk. It causes me to have really bad dry eye, and I'm always tired so I like to take naps." He stated, trying to will himself to use his quirk but for some reason he couldn't. His heart raced, he had no idea what was going on. "I want to be a hero." _

_"A hero, huh. That's gonna be hard considering you are an omega and your quirk practically makes you quirkless." Kansei said, clearly more interested than he was a moment before. "Why do you want to be a hero?" _

_Shouta shallowed the knot that was in his throat. "I want to help people. I want to save lives but also show that even omegas can be great heros."_

_"If you can't be a hero? What is your fall back plan?" _

_Shouta couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "A teacher." Kansei smiled back, leaning towards his husband and touching him softly on the arm. The omega's eyes turned back to their normal color. _

_"I can't wait to see what you will do one day." The Alpha stood up and held his hand out. "Let's go to bed." Shouta hestitated. Kansei smiled at him and kneeled in front of him. "Don't worry, Shouta. I'm not going to do anything to you. You don't have to worry until you go into a heat." The omega finally relaxed enough and reached out and took the waiting hand. _

Hitoshi's eyes were wide as he looked at the scene in front of him. "I got my quirk from him." His breathing spead up. "I don't even want to know what he used his quirk for." The indigo haired omega attempted to catch his breath as thoughts flooded through his mind. His father, Kansei, could of done anything to Aizawa with that quirk. The tightening in his chest getting worse as every thought went through his mind.

Arms wrapped around his shoulder. He could barely register the voice whispering sweet things into his ear. Bakugou held onto the omega tightly, showing the softer side of him as he helped Hitoshi calm down from his panic attack. "Come back to me, Hitoshi."

"What if he used it to hurt Mom?" Hitoshi muttered, tears coming to his eyes. Izuku stepped forward and forced his older twin to look at him. "Izu, what if? My quirk is just a villians quirk. If he used it that way than what to say that I couldn't?"

Izuku felt tears coming to his eyes from his brother's pain. "Hito, we don't know if he did anything involving his quirk in a bad way. Never think that your quirk is a villian quirk. You know just as much as me that it's the user that makes the quirk good or bad."

"You want to use your quirk for good. You want to be a hero. So what if you got it from that fucker. Who knows, it might just be similar but completely different." Katsuki said, nuzzling the scent gland on Hitoshi's neck, forcing the omega to slowly calm down.

_No one had noticed the change of scenary again until a whimper could be heard that didn't belong to any of them. Iida was the one to divert their attention back. Katsuki kept his arms firmly around Hitoshi as he looked on. "It appears that Mr. Aizawa is in pre-heat now. What kind of quirk could show us this much into someone's past but skip so much?" Iida inquired, looking at the younger Aizawa in front of them. _

_Shouta was curled up in a make shift nest, whimpers escaping him every so often. The omegas of the class, including Tamaki could relate to the pain they saw in front of them. "It has to be either a really mastered quirk or an uncontrolled one." Todoroki stated, his face red from watching the younger version of his teacher go through a pre-heat. He knew exactly how vulnerable an omega was during their pre-heat and heats respectively since he had gone through enough of them by this time. _

_"Please tell me we don't have to watch Mr. Aizawa go through his heat." Uraraka whined, not wanting to have any visuals of Mr. Aizawa's sex life. _

_Kansei walked to Shouta from an adjoining room with a bottle of water and a towel in his hand. He softly shushed the omega and placed the cold towel on the overheated forehead. _

_"I wonder why he doesn't talk about him. Ribbit. Kansei seems so nice." Asui said. Kansei continued to whisper softly to the pained omega. The look of sadness on Kansei's face was notable on what he was about to have to do. His Alpha instincts already in full gear from the omega laying next to him. _

_"I'm so sorry Shouta. I'll make it easier for you." Shouta looked up and as soon as he made eye contact, Kansei's quirk activated. "Please forgive me." _

"I see. He used his quirk to help Mr. Aizawa. He didn't want to cause him harm but he knew what he had to do." Iida said, he walked from his spot and placed himself in the eye sight of Hitoshi. "See, he wasn't using it for villiany activity."

"We don't know that either, Class rep." Hitoshi snapped, not completely buying the nice guy act from Kansei. "Our mother never speaks of him. Refuses too. Something had to of happened for him to completely block out his former mate."

"I wish this would end." Tamaki whispered from Mirio's chest. "There was a reason that mom never spoke of any of this. This is completely invading his privacy."

"There is not much we could do until the quirk wears off." Iida replied.

_The area around them now turned into a doctor's office. Shouta sat on an examination table with Kansei sitting next to him in a chair. A doctor stood off to the side. "You're pregnant." The doctor declared, a smile on her face as she turned to look at the young couple. _

_Shouta looked down to his lap with a hand on his stomach. He was really pregnant. He was going to be a mother. His world was shattering around him. He thought back to his mother the day that he had found out that he was going to be wed to an Alpha. She knew of his fate but never once left his side. _

_His other hand was currently occupied by Kansei's. Kansei broke out into a grin and stood up and kissed his husband on the cheek. "We're going to be parents." _

Tamaki looked to the ground, he knew where this quirk was going. "I do not want to see my mother give birth to me." Mirio couldn't contain the chuckle that left him, some of the others joining in with him.

"So far, we haven't seen anything other than snippets. Maybe it's keeping all the more private moments that way." Momo said, having taken mental notes as they went through each scenrio. "This is looking more as an controlled quirk. How we ended up getting hit, I'm not sure. It had to of happened with that scream we heard."

_"God, it hurts." Shouta was now nine months pregnant with his pup, tears in his eyes as another contraction hit his body. Kansei was frantically moving around their home, making sure that they had everything for the hospital. "Would you please stop!" Shouta hissed. The Alpha froze in his spot and looked over to his mate. _

_"We are having a child. I just want to make sure we have everything." The green haired man said. Shouta glared at him. The students shivered, knowing that glare all to well. _

_"You are not the one who is about to push a kid out. I'm having a child, you are gaining one." The omega growled out through gritted teeth. Kansei cracked a smile and walked over to where Shouta was currently at and kneeled down. He placed his hand against the younger boy's knees, his green hair falling messily around his head. _

_"I'm sorry, Shou. There is a way I could make it better but I want you to remember this all." The Alpha said softly. He looked up into the obsidion eyes of his mate with tears in his eyes. "I'm also sorry you are even in this situation. When your father came to our family, he originally wanted to marry you to my older brother. My brother is in his thirties now and I know what kind of man he is. I offered myself up instead cause I didn't want my brother to hurt you."_

_Shouta gave a small smile. Reaching out, he caressed the side of his Alpha's cheek. "Thank you." He cried out once more as another contraction hit him. _

_"Now, let's go have this baby."_

Tamaki whined. "Please I don't want to see my own birth." The scene around them was changing once more into a hospital room. Much to his relief, Shouta was laying on the hospital bed with a flattened stomach.

_The young Aizawa looked like a train wreck. Shouta was on his side, his body curled up around a small bundle. Kansei was to his side, toweling his forehead clean of the sweat that had formed on his forehead from the birthing process. "You did so good, Shou. I'm so proud of you." The Alpha whispered. He looked away from the omega, his face covered in shame. "I'm so sorry I had to do make you become an omega mother this soon in your life. Your father made threats. Please forgive me, Shouta. I really am terribly sorry." _

_Shouta smiled at his mate. "I know how my father is. I wouldn't take his threats lightly. We were both in a corner but you gave me my sweet Tamaki." Kansei pulled away and looked down at the bundle. The baby was fast asleep between his two parents. His head covered in a messy mop of indigo colored hair. Shouta smiled and cuddled the baby close to him. "I wonder why he has pointed ears." The sleepy omega whispered. Kansei chuckled. _

_"That might be my fault. At least my mother's. She has pointed ears like Tamaki's. If I'm thinking right, Tamaki's quirk should be similar to hers." Shouta's eyebrow shut up. The Alpha smiled and ran his fingers through his omega's hair. "She has a manifestion quirk. She can manifest her body into anything that she touches. It works better on animals. She used to work as a pro hero in a stealth agency before she died." _

Kansei had been right in his prediction about Tamaki. Tamaki did have a manifestion quirk but his was through what he ate. "I remember our father telling me about our grandmother from his side. I don't remember much but it was after I got my quirk." The older omega stated, a small smile coming to his face. "I do wish I got to meet her, maybe she could of helped me with my quirk."

Mirio tightened his hold on Tamaki and gave his boyfriend a grin. "I'm sure she would have."

_Around them, the hospital turned back into an apartment. Toddler Tamaki ran through the students and to some of his toys on the floor. Tamaki appeared to be about two years of age now. Shouta appeared behind him, waddling after the child heavily pregnant once more. _

_"Tamaki, please don't run. I can't keep up right now." Tamaki gave his mother a toothy grin before taking off once more. Shouta growled as Tamaki rounded the corner again. He went to walk forward and stopped short as pain ripped through his abdomen. He let out a gasp as the pain became worse. He collapsed to his knees and clutched his pained stomach. _

_"Mommy?" Tamaki whispered as he walked back into the room, looking to the ground. Shouta couldn't say a word as he fully fell to the floor "Mommy!" The small child screamed and kneeled beside his mother. _

_Shouta cried out in pain once more. A pool of blood slowly surrounding his upper legs. "Tamaki... go get help." The omega mother muttered through gritted teeth. Tamaki looked at Shouta with fear before padding towards the door. The small child climbed onto a nearby table and reached the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door. He clambered off the table and took off out into the hall. _

_Meanwhile, Shouta was curled up on the floor as he attempted to push himself up. Please be okay. He thought. His mind was racing with thoughts of his unborn twins. He refused to lose his unborn pups. He wasn't sure how long he was on the floor before the sounds of feet hitting the floor came rushing into the apartment. _

_"Oh Aizawa-kun." He knew that voice, it was his next door neighbor. The newcomer was a beta male, Ichigo Fumikage, who worked as a pro hero in rescue and recovery and spent the rest of his time at the hospital as his second job. "We need to go. I'm going to pick you up and take you to my car." Shouta only nodded as he felt himself get scooped up into the arms of the beta. "Let's go, Tamaki. I'll call your father on the way." He addressed the child and the three rushed out the door. Fumikage took a quick moment to close the door before rushing down the stairs towards the parking garage. _

_Shouta was in and out of conciousness as they went towards the hospital. He barely registered arriving at the hospital. A oxygen mask was slipped over his face and he could feel his bloody clothes being slipped from his body. A gown was pulled over him but kept slightly over his bulging stomach. His lap was covered in a blanket to keep his privates covered. He could feel as ultrasound gel was spread over the lower part of his abdomen and the wand to the machine quickly following. _

_"We can't do a c-section. Baby number one is to high up, we will hit him. Baby number two is still to small." One of the doctors stated. Silence filled the room for a moment before the next doctor spoke. _

_"We have to deliver baby number one. He is in distress. It looks like the placenta to baby one abrupted. Baby number two is still intact. He still needs to grow some more." The beta doctor paused for a moment, thinking of the best solution. "So what we will do is deliver baby one. Stop labor and allow baby two to grow some more before he is delivered."_

_Shouta managed to crack open his eyes to look at the doctors in the room with him. One of the four noticed he was awake and smiled at him. The doctor was a beta woman with a soft smile. He had seen her before but couldn't think of who she was at the moment. "We are going to need you to push for us. You went into pre-mature labor due to a placental abruption and we can't do a c-section without harming your baby. We don't have much time. When the next contraction hits, push as hard as you can for ten counts." Shouta's legs were moved by two of the other doctors by his feet and held firmly up. The beta who had spoken to Shouta moved down to be inbetween his legs while the other stood by the monitors with a nurse. Another nurse was stationed next to the other three. _

_Shouta grimanced as a contraction hit him. He began to push as the beta counted the ten count. He slumped back onto the bed, gripping the railings of the bed as the next one hit. The same cycle was repeated for the next fifteen minutes before finally the baby was brought into the world. A loud cry pierced through the room as the baby was handed to the nurse to be cleaned. _

_The doctor who was by his side quickly went to work at stopping the labor and starting blood transfusions from the blood loss Shouta experienced. The other nurse went to work at getting Shouta cleaned up and the mess of the placenta taken care of. _

_Suddenly, the world went dark._

Hitoshi's eyes were wide at the scene in front of him. Currently, a still pregnant Aizawa had flat lined and the doctors were working on bringing him back. "He... almost died... giving birth to me."

He could see the baby form of himself in a nearby hospital crib, screaming for his mother as the nurses and doctors worked on reviving Shouta safely where Izuku was still in the safety of Aizawa's womb.

"Just remember, he isn't dead." Kaminari said, placing a hand on Hitoshi's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

Hitoshi looked over to the young beta. "He never said anything though." Kaminari sighed.

"Maybe, he didn't want you to have any type of guilt." Mirio added. Hitoshi shrugged and leaned further into Bakugou.

_They were once again the hospital, this time Kansei was also present in the room. "This must be Izuku's birth." Uraraka stated, looking around and noticing that the young Omega on the hospital bed was once again in labor. _

_It didn't take long for them to realize something was wrong when Izuku was finally brought into the world. The little green haired babe was completely silent as he was lifted away from Shouta and Kansei. _

_The Omega doctor that delivered Izuku rushed to the nearby hospital crib with a mutter to the nurses surrounding her, "He's not breathing." A small curse came from the doctor as she tried to find a heartbeat but failed to find one._

_"Why isn't he crying?" Shouta exclaimed, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to force himself up off of the bed. "What's wrong with my baby!" Kansei held onto the omega and kept him still. "Izuku!" He cried, fat tears rolling down his face as he clutched tightly to his Alpha. _

_The look of terror on Aizawa's face was now scratched into the brains of Class 1-A. The omega still fought against the grip as he tried to get to his pup. The pup still motionless and non-responsive. The doctors and nurses were quick at work trying to get the baby to breathe. _

_"What's happening to him?" Shouta was in hsyterics. "Izuku, please." _

_The teenage Izuku looked on at the scene as he watched his mother break down. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and wrap his arms around the distressed omega._

_Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced through the room which caused a cry of relief to come from Shouta and Kansei. Baby Izuku was cleaned up and wrapped in a recieving blanket before being handed off to his mother. Shouta smiled softly as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "Izuku, you are going to be my problem child aren't you." Kansei laughed from where he was located. "My beautiful Izuku." _

The area around them once again went dark. "I was dead." Izuku muttered. Todoroki squeezed his hand and leaned against the green haired boy's shoulder. "I can't even begin to imagine what mom was feeling at that moment."

"You are still here but I'm pretty sure he was one hundred percent correct about you being a problem child." Todoroki said, getting a laugh from the class and Izuku as well.

_The hospital around them turned into a battle center around them. The area was full of robot parts and smoke coming from the machines. "This looks like the entrance exams for U.A." Jiro said, looking around until her eyes fell on Shouta. Shouta was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and black jogger pants. A smaller version of his capture weapon was around his neck as he ran through the streets. _

_A green robot jumped out in front of him and he stopped. His quirk activated and he grabbed his scarf and launched it at the leg of the robot. It caught and he dashed underneath the robot when two more robots came out and crashed into the one that Shouta had caught. All three crumpled to the ground in a heap of metal. He released his weapon and took off once more. _

_A scream from nearby caught his attention. He sent the weapon to a nearby light post and swung in the direction of the scream. The scarf loosened and he did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. In front of him a young alpha female was trapped between two robots. Her blue hair in disarray and her baby blue eyes wide._

_His eyes turned red and his shoulder length hair floated into the air. He surged forward and allowed his weapon to wrap around the girl and pulled her towards him. He took a quick survey of her injuries and pulled a wrap out of his pocket. He wrapped up her bleeding leg before taking off towards the robots. He launched himself from the ground and captured the head of the first robot with his scarf before landing on the robot's shoulder and prepaling himself towards the second. _

_The omega slid across the robot as the first robot's attention was still on him. It moved forward only to crash into the second robot before crashing to the ground. Shouta brought his weapon back around his neck and rolled out of the way before he was taken with the robots. _

_The sound of a siren cut in the area around them as Shouta stood up. He made sure his scarf was completely in place as he walked over to the wounded alpha and brought one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her off the ground. _

_"Thanks for the help." The girl said, smiling in his direction. He smiled back as they moved through the arena towards the entrance were medical staff was currently waiting. "I'm Nemuri Kayama." _

_"Shouta Aizawa."_

The class was silent looking at what had unfolded in front of them. If Izuku was thinking correctly, Aizawa only had a few short months after the births of Hitoshi and Izuku to prepare for his entrance exam.

"He kicked ass!" Kirishima cheered. Bakugou growled next to him and glared at the red haired teen.

"You don't need to fucking yell in my ear, you bastard."

_Around them it changed back to the apartment where Shouta was laying on the floor fast asleep with Hitoshi and Izuku to his left side and Tamaki to his right. He had just gotten home from the entrance exams for U.A. High School. It had been tough on him but he managed. He hoped it was enough to get into U.A. at least in the General Studies department if he couldn't get into the hero course. _

_He was awaken from his slumber when the door crashed opened and Kansei falling down as he came through the door with a letter in his hand. "Shouta, it's here! You're letter is here." Shouta jumped up from his place next to his pups, careful not to wake them before rushing over and snatching the letter. He quickly opened it and read through the page. "Well?" Kansei took the moment as his mate stared at the letter to get up._

_Shouta looked up and broke into a smile. "I passed. I'm in the hero course!" Kansei yelled out happily and wrapped his arms around the omega before spinning him and placing him back on his feet. _

_"I'm so proud of you, Shouta."_

_They were now in Class 1-A's homeroom, Shouta was dressed in his uniform sitting at the back of the class. Todoroki immediately released it was the same spot that he sits in currently. Shouta peered down at the sllyabus in front of him as the door opened and a tall blonde with green eyes came into the room. Shouta could automatically tell that he was an alpha. Followed behind by the blonde was two more alphas, one male and and the second he recognized as Kayama. The second male Alpha had short blue hair and soft blue eyes. _

_Tenya Iida's eyes went wide as he recognized the blue haired alpha. "That's Tensei, I didn't know he went to school with Mr. Aizawa." _

_"Hey, Aizawa! I'm so glad to see that you passed too!" Kayama practically squeeled as she made her way over to him. He gave her a soft smile as the blonde took the seat to his left, Kayama took to the right and Tensei took the seat in front of him. "This is Shouta Aizawa, the omega I told you about that saved me from the robots in the exam." She said to the other two alphas. _

_The blonde smiled and pointed at the omega. "One kick ass omega! I'm excited to be working with you. I'm Hizashi Yamada." He introduced himself as Shouta grimaced at the loudness of Yamada's voice. The omega involuntarily activated his quirk which caused Yamada to quiet down and blink in his direction._

_"Not everyday you hear an omega gets into U.A., I can't wait to see what you can do." The blue haired said. "I'm Tensei Iida." The Erasure Hero to be blinked before turning his attention to Tensei, his face reddening from the accidental usage of his quirk and how friendly the Alphas were being to him._

_The next scene in front of them was in the hallways of their high school. Shouta was corned by three Alphas from Class 1-B. "I can't believe they let an omega whore into the hero course." The leader growled, his fist balled into Shouta's shirt and had the smaller teen pushed up against the wall with his feet off the ground._

_"Definitely a whore since he is only fifteen and has three pups." The Alphas laughed as Shouta glared at them, his teeth bared as he growled. "Did we hit a nerve, whore? Those kids are gonna end up orphans or even dead." _

_Shouta's eyes started to show a faint hint of purple. "Don't you ever speak of my pups." He looked down at the floor and bit his lip to will his omega to calm down. The last thing he needed was to be sent into an Omega Frenzy._

_"What are you gonna do about it? You're nothing but a hole to fuck. I pity your pups. Maybe I should go just put them out of their misery." A deep growl erupted from Shouta as he finally snapped. He placed his feet against the wall and pushed while he also swung his fist, connecting with the ring leader of the Alphas. The other two Alphas attempted to get Shouta off of their leader but failed as Shouta nailed one with his elbow and the other with a right hook. _

_He wasn't sure how long he was in a frenzy before he felt arms wrap around his torso and pull him off of the bloodied Alpha. "Aizawa, calm down. You'll kill him." It was Yamada. Tensei appeared in front of him with Kayama. Their attempts to calm the Omega failed until finally Kayama came to a solution._

_"Cover your noses and mouths." Kayama instructed as he took note that Aizawa was still struggling to attack the Alpha on the floor. Yamada and Tensei did as they were told as Kayama unbuttoned her top and revealed her shoulder. A pink cloud seeped out of her skin and surrounded them. Almost immediately, Shouta went limp in Yamada's arms and they took off towards Recovery Girl's office. The bloodied Alpha was grabbed by his friends and also taken towards Recovery Girl._

"So that was an Omega Frenzy. I've never truly seen one. I've heard about Alpha Rages and Omega Frenzies but I thought it was uncommon." Kaminari said as their surroundings turned dark once again.

Momo sighed from where she stood. "It's not as uncommon as people think. The biggest factor in the cause of a rage or frenzy is family. Anytime an Omega's eyes turn purple they are about to enter a frenzy. An Alpha's eyes will turn red while a betas turn green. Now, Beta Fury for betas are the most uncommon since they have better control over their secondary gender." She explained, most of the interest now on her as the area turned into the Principal's office.

Todoroki frowned for a moment. "He didn't trust Ingenium, Present Mic, or Midnight yet or they would have been able to calm him down." He gained questioning looks from the rest of the class but the Omegas and Momo. "Whenever a secondary gender loses control whether they are an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, only their mate, loved ones, or trusted friends can calm them down." He explained as they were now located in the Principal's Office.

_Shouta stood in front of Nezu's desk as the small mammal looked at him. Nezu, was a beta male, who could possibly be a dog, bear, mouse, no one was really sure. The mammal had a soft smile on his face as he peered at his student. _

_"I understand that you went into an Omega Frenzy earlier today." He started. All Shouta could do was nod. This had to be it. He royally screwed up and now he was going to be expelled. He would never be able to be a hero now._

_"Those Alphas threatened the lives of my kids. I... just snapped." He muttered, nothing could help him at this point. He knew it. "You're going to expell me... aren't you?" _

_The next thing that happened shocked him. Nezu started to laugh and stood up from his chair and rounded the table. "Not at all, young Aizawa. You are a remarkable student. You can't be blamed for your Omega lashing out over the threats to your pups. It's completely natural. Now, do be careful in the future not to allow it to happen again. I want to see great things from you." _

_Three years had passed and Shouta stood among the rest of the graduating class of U.A. Beside him stood Hizashi, Tensei, and Nemuri. They were being called up one by one to recieve their diplomas for finishing their courses successfully. He peered over his shoulder to Kansei who had Izuku on his shoulders, Hitoshi to his right, and Tamaki hiding in his left side. Kansei flashed him a smile and two thumbs up before Shouta turned back around to face the front. _

_"Kayama Nemuri, the 18+ Hero: Midnight!" Nemuri moved from her spot as the applause began. She walked up to the stage and collected her diploma before moving to stand next to the other students._

_"Iida Tensei, the Turbo Hero: Ingenium!" Tensei flashed a smile back behind him to his parents and younger brother, Tenya as he made his way and collected his as well before going to stand next to Kayama._

_Mina couldn't stop the squeal that left her mouth as she said, "It's tiny Iida!" Iida's face heated up and he cleared his throat, focusing everyone back on the graduation in front of them._

_"Yamada Hizashi, the Voice Hero: Present Mic!" Hizashi let out a loud yell causing Shouta to cover his ears and activate his quirk at his best friend. _

_"You idiot. Just go get your diploma." The omega hissed as Hizashi gave him an apologetic smile and went on his way._

_"Aizawa Shouta, the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Shouta couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he walked to the stage. He could hear the cheers of excitement from his mate and pups as he made it to Principal Nezu. He smiled to Nezu as the mammal handed him his diploma before joining his friends with the new ranks of Pro-Heroes. _

_They were now in a home instead of the apartment. Shouta was sitting on the floor with a blanket over his head and his arms curled around his legs. "Help me!" A smile was playing on his face as he heard the pitter patter of feet. The door behind him slid open and Izuku and Hitoshi appeared. Izuku was dressed in an All Might onesie and Hitoshi in black pajamas with a white scarf around his neck being Eraserhead. _

_"Oh my god, you guys were so cute!" Mina screeched, gaining a glare from Hitoshi and a blush from Izuku. _

_"Do not fear! I am here!" Little Izuku shouted with his arms raised above his head as he moved to rip the blanket off of his mother. _

_"Oh, I'm saved. Thank you Little Might!" Shouta exclaimed as Izuku cheered. The green haired child jumped and wrapped his small arms around the neck of the Omega._

_Izuku smiled and reached out for his twin brother. Hitoshi took his hand and smiled. "Little Eraser helped too!" Shouta smiled at his boys. _

_"Thank you as well, Little Eraser." _

It appeared as if time had skipped in the quirk by one year. Izuku remembered this time. This was when Hitoshi had showed signs of his quirk and left him behind quirkless. Hitoshi looked over at him with an unreadable look. Izuku froze. Was the class going to find out he was actually quirkless? Katsuki knew, Tamaki knew, and Hitoshi knew but no one else did that was currently present.

_Four year old Izuku and Hitoshi were sitting on the floor with six year old Tamaki lounging on the couch. They could hear Shouta in the other room getting ready for his patrol when Hitoshi looked over to Izuku and asked, "Want to go play Heroes?" _

_"Of course, Hito!" Izuku said before suddenly his expression went blank and his eyes clouded over. He couldn't speak or move. _

_"Izuku!" Hitoshi called out, clearly terrifed of the sight in front of him. Tamaki sat up from his spot on the couch. "Izuku, what's wrong?" Tamaki got completely off the couch and looked between his brothers. _

_"Mommy! Somethings wrong with Izuku!" Tamaki yelled out, his mouth going almost completely dry as he looked at his brother. Shouta ran into the room dressed in his hero uniform and dropped to his knees next to his children._

_"What happened?" Shouta asked looking between the boys. Hitoshi had tears in his eyes as he looked at his younger twin brother. Tamaki was shaking visibly from the situation, attempting to divert his eyes anywhere else. He looked back to his youngest. "Izuku, can you hear me?" The green haired child said nothing. He placed his hand on Izuku's arm and suddenly the clouds over his eyes disappeared and he blinked. _

_"All I did was ask him if he wanted to play with me." Hitoshi cried. "I didn't mean too." Shouta smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his three children. _

_"Hitoshi, I believe you are getting your quirk." _

_"It's computer time, mommy!" Izuku bounced on his feet as he, Hitoshi, and Tamaki ran to their mother. Shouta turned from the sink and looked at the time and sighed. It was time for the All Might video again. _

_"Izuku, you probably have the most views on this video out of anyone." Shouta stated as he walked into Izuku's room and turned on the computer. He put in the password and pulled up the internet and pulled up Izuku's favorite video. It was an older video of the debut of All Might. Izuku absolutely loved it. He couldn't help but chuckle as all three of his pups clambered together into the office chair to watch the video. _

_"I can't wait until I get my quirk!" Izuku cheered looking between his older brothers to the video. "I'm going to be just like All Might!" An imitation of All Might's signature left left the youngest Midoriya before Hitoshi clapped his hand over his younger twin's mouth. Shouta looked down at the floor before exiting the room. His mind racing with thoughts for his youngest. Izuku should have began showing signs of his quirk. _

"You loved All Might even than, that's so cute!" Uraraka said, coming up behind Izuku and wrapping her arms around his free arm. Something else seemed to be bothering the other students as they watched.

"That face that Eraserhead made when Izuku talked about his quirk. It was like he believed Izuku was going to be quirkless." Nejire said, a finger on her chin as she thought out loud.

Mirio laughed from beside her. "Izuku has a quirk. So Eraserhead had nothing to worry about." No one had seen the looks of sadness on the Midoriya children's faces from that statement from Togata. If only they knew.

_"Sorry kid, it's not going to happen." The doctor sitting in front of Izuku and Shouta stated. The All Might action figure that Izuku held fell from his hand and crashed to the floor. _

_"Is something really wrong with him? The other kids his age already started showing signs of their quirks." Shouta questioned, leaning down to pick up the toy from the floor. Izuku still sat motionless as the doctor and his mother spoke. _

_"I see notes here that you are a fifth generation quirk user. What are you and your mate's quirks? Also what of his siblings?" The doctor questioned. Shouta sighed and fiddled with the toy to straigthen it back out. _

_"Nothing special. His father has mind manipulation and I have Erasure. His siblings, Tamaki has manifestion and Hitoshi has brainwashing." The omega explained. The doctor nodded and looked up to the xray next to them. _

_"He should have already started showing signs of a variation of your quirks or even the same quirks." He stood up and pointed to the pinkie toe. "Research has been done and its shown that about twenty percent of the population that are quirkless have two joints in their pinkie toes. If you see here Izuku has two joints. From the research, I do not believe your son will ever develop a quirk." Shouta's heart broke at the sight of Izuku's emotionless face. _

_Time had skipped to later that night. They could hear the rain hitting the outside of the house and the heavy mood in the house. Shouta listened to the video playing on the screen. He went to leave the room when his son's voice stopped him. "Look here mom, he's always smiling even when things seem bad." He turned as he heard the sound of the chair turning as well. Tears came to Shouta's eyes as he saw the fat salty tears pooled in Izuku's eyes. "Do... do you think I could be a hero too?" Shouta let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Izuku._

_"I'm so sorry, Izuku." Shouta cried, holding onto Izuku tightly. "I know you really wanted a quirk but you can still be a hero. You will have to work really hard but you can do anything you set your mind too." _

The class was in shock, every single one of them other than Bakugou, Hitoshi, and Tamaki looking to Izuku. "You were quirkless? That's impossible. You have a quirk." Todoroki said in disbelief.

Izuku turned and looked to the omega. "It's not often but I was a late bloomer. My quirk developed when I was fourteen." The look on Todoroki's face said that he didn't exactly believe Izuku's explanation but he wasn't going to press the situation further.

Nothing else could be said as the scene changed into a street with the building in front of them burning.

_Kansei stood not far from him as he worked on getting civilians out of harms way. Burns were littered on his hero costume to his skin. He could still hear screams of others within the building. A smile came to his face as Shouta appeared from within the crowd, dressed in his hero uniform. _

_"Eraserhead, start triage. This civilians are in need of medical aid and I don't have anyone else. There are more victims still inside. I'm going back it." Shouta nodded and started at work. _

_Shouta looked back at Kansei and muttered, "Please be careful, Mind Archer." Kansei flashed a smile before running back towards the burning building. _

_The students watched as Kansei managed to pull out another fifteen people and Shouta was quick at work setting up triage and getting victims tagged for support. He wrapped minor injuries and worked harder on the more major injuries. _

_Other pro heros finally arrived along with Present Mic, Midnight, and Ingenium. "Midnight, join me over here! Ingenium, Mind Archer needs help pulling victims out. Mic go with them." Shouta ordered, the pros agreed and went quick at work. Kansei, Hizashi, and Tensei were still pulling people out of the building and Shouta and Nemuri working best they could with the supplies they had. _

_"Everyone needs to back away, the building is about to go!" Ingenium called out as he and Present Mic started to get bystanders away from the scene. _

_Shouta looked around for Kansei but saw no signs of him. His heart started to race. "Where is Mind Archer?" _

_"He was right behind me a minute ago." Hizashi said as he guided more people out of the way. Shouta sighed in relief as Kansei finally came into view. Kansei had yet another burn on his shoulder._

_"Sorry, I was helping on the other side." Kansei said, cracking a grin and scratching the back of his head. _

_"Don't scare us like that, okay?" Shouta smiled. His Alpha just smiled once more before another scream came from the building. _

_"Someone help me!" They could hear the sound of the building cracking under the pressure of the fire. Shouta felt the air leave him once he saw through the corner of his eye, Kansei running back towards the building. The Alpha disappeared into the building once again. _

_Within seconds of the Alpha hero entering the building, the cracking got worse the the top of the building. The top started to fell in on itself slowly. "Where is he?" Shouta whispered. A person emerged from the door causing Eraserhead to hold his breath. It was the woman who had screamed for help. Ingenium rushed forward and got her out of the way as the building finished crashing under the pressure and collapsed completely in on itself. "Kansei!" He screamed, rushing towards the building only to be stopped by arms wrapping around his waist. "Let me go! Kansei!" He struggled against the hold. He could feel his bond mark weakening. _

_"Shouta, you will get yourself killed!" Hizashi yelled into the ebony haired omega's ear. Shouta continued to fight against the Alpha holding him back. _

_"I have to get to him. He's still in there!" He couldn't breathe. His Alpha was still inside. He was dying. Shouta could feel it through their bond. He stopped struggling as he saw a figure crawling out of the blaze and managed to get a few feet away from the fire. "Kansei..." Present Mic released him and Shouta shot forward before falling next to the Alpha. _

_He craddled Kansei's head into his lap. "Hey there, beautiful." Kansei said, clearly struggling to talk. Shouta noted the blood pooling on the Alpha's forehead and the severe burns to his torso. He never noticed that tears had came to his eyes before Kansei reached up and wiped his face clean. "Don't cry. I'm a hero remember. This is my job."_

_"Don't talk like you're dying. You aren't dying. You have Tamaki, Hitoshi, and Izuku at home. They need you. I need you." Kansei smiled softly before a harsh cough left him. Aizawa choked on the sob that was threatening to leave him. "Please don't be saying goodbye..." _

_Kansei's green eyes that were once full of life were dulling. "I can't say goodbye to you. I don't want too. I love you so much, Shou. Our children will be fine without me. I was never really there for them. You were the one there with them every minute of the day. They can live without me but not their mother. They will need you now. I wasn't there as much as I should have been but you were always there." He sucked in a harsh breath once again and smiled. "I'm okay leaving this world knowing my children have such a wonderful mother to take care of them. You never wanted an Alpha but I'm honored you allowed me to bond you. I fell in love with you. You are my world, Shouta. My pups joined my world and made it complete and I'm happy I got to spend the last seven years with you."_

_Shouta couldn't hold back the cry this time. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the Alpha's. "They need their father. I need you. Please. Fight. Stay with me, with us." _

_"I love you. I will always love you. Shouta, you are free to do what you have always wanted to do with your life. Be the omega you've always wanted to be. Marry an Alpha who you were not forced to marry. Live for me, Shouta." Kansei whispered. The omega pulled away with wide eyes as the bond continued to weaken along with the life in his arms. Kansei pulled in a struggled gasp and smiled. "Kiss me." _

_Aizawa leaned forward and captured the Alpha's lips in his own. Kansei kissed back and craddled Shouta's cheek in his hand. The green haired hero's hand went limp and fell to the ground. The Eraser hero pulled back as tears fell against the soot covered face of his mate as the bond completely disappeared. He let out a loud cry as he looked at the now deceased form of his mate. "No, Kansei. Please! Please come back! You can't do this. Please..." _

The hearts of the students broke as they watched Aizawa continue to beg his mate to come back to life. Tamaki had tears streaming down his face as he watched on. Kansei had been a good father to them and for him to think that they didn't need him stung. Tamaki loved his father and missed him all the time. It was true when they said that their mother never spoke of their father.

It has been confirmed when the tragic death of their mate, the surviving mate can sometimes completely shut down the part that had once been mated and to cope with the loss is too never speak of them. It's a form of memory repression where even the mate can't remember much about their deceased partner. It's more prone in the younger ages than it is in the older aged Alpha, Beta, or Omega. This had definitely been Aizawa's case.

"Poor Mr. Aizawa. Ribbit." Asui muttered, her own eyes now pooling full of tears. The girls standing around her nodded. Izuku covered his face in attempt to hide his own but failed as they ran down his face. Todoroki wrapped his arms around the older boy and held him close as he cried. Bakugou grip tightened on Hitoshi as he fell down sobbing as well. Neither Izuku or Hitoshi remembered much but they still had lost their father and now they know how.

"How much longer is this quirk going to last..." Hitoshi whispered.

Iida was next to speak, he as well was also crying along with the others. "A hero's life is what Kansei spoke. He couldn't be more right. He went back into that building knowing the risks and gave his own life to save that woman. He died a tragic but heroic death. He was a true hero."

_Around the students was now the rain strickened streets as Shouta walked through them with Hizashi, Nemuri, and Tensei walking behind him. They could immediately tell that they were following him home. Shouta had suddenly stopped causing the other three pros to stop in their tracks. _

_"Aizawa-kun?" Tensei questioned, almost hesitantly. Aizawa looked over his shoulder, his red rimmed eyes meeting Ingenium's own blue ones. The youngest of them all sniffed before breaking down in front of them once more. _

_"What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to tell my pups that their daddy isn't ever going to come home?" The Eraser hero cried. Hizashi walked forward and wrapped his strong arms around the pained omega. _

_The blonde allowed Shouta to completely break as he just held onto the crying man. His inner Alpha doing everything in its own power to help sooth the Omega. "We can help you if you like. It was a hero's death. It could of happened to any of us. There isn't much I can say to help since I don't understand." _

_"No, it's okay. I can do it on my own." Shouta whispered as he pulled away and wiped the tears away from his face before turning towards his building. "Thanks for walking me home." _

_"Of course, Aizawa-kun." Tensei stated. Nemuri simply gave a sympathetic smile and waved before the three turned and left, making sure Aizawa actually walked him inside. He would deal with the paperwork of the job later, at the moment his pups would need him. _

_"Mommy!" The three pups yelled almost immediately as he walked in the door. Amaya walked around the corner, immediately sensing that something was wrong. _

_She walked forward and motioned for the children to go back into the family room. "Shouta, what's wrong?" Her voice was soothing to Shouta's distressed omega. He immediately fell against her, seeking the comfort from his own mother. "Where's Kansei-san?" The mention of the Alpha's name only caused Aizawa to cry harder. Amaya immediately knew exactly what had happened to Kansei. "Oh sweet boy.. go get cleaned up. I will keep the kids busy for the moment." Shouta only nodded and slowly moved to get up. _

_He had been in the bathroom long. He came back into the family room with his wet hair now in a half bun with black sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt. His mother said her quick goodbyes before making her exit. _

_Shouta took in a deep breath and kneeled down in front of his children. "Boys, I have something I need to tell you. About daddy." _

_"Is daddy okay?" Tamaki asked, shielding his face with his hair as he started to shake. Shouta sighed, feeling the tears coming back. _

_"Mommy?" Hitoshi and Izuku spoke at the same time. _

_Aizawa took in a shaky breath, trying to find the right words to say. "No, daddy isn't okay. There was an accident at work."_

_Hitoshi leaned forward onto his knees and looked his mother in the eyes. "An accident? So Recovery Girl can fix him right?" Shouta shook his head. _

_"No, Hito... Recovery Girl can't fix him." He stopped for a moment to compose himself. "No one can fix him. Boys, your daddy loved you boys so much."_

_Izuku began to cry almost immediately. "So he isn't coming home?" _

_"No, Izu. Daddy's not coming home." He couldn't stop the tears as they fell down his face. "Because daddy died." _

_His heart broke as he watched his three pups break down Tamaki threw himself into Aizawa and the omega rubbed circles into his omega son's back. Soon, Izuku and Hitoshi both joined in to seek the comfort from their mother as well. The four continued to cry together before they eventually all cried themselves to sleep on the floor. _

Not one member of the onlookers could say anything. Izuku finally completely broke and buried his face into Todoroki's shoulder. He could hear Tamaki trying to keep his sobs quiet. Hitoshi stood quietly with the tears running down his face as he looked to the ground. Eri looked confused between her siblings. She only recognized Aizawa and wasn't really sure who the green haired Alpha was that had passed away. Instead of questioning it outload, she grabbed ahold of Hitoshi and Izuku's hands.

_Time had passed and the students watched as Eraserhead jumped from the rooftops chasing after a villian. Aizawa released his capture weapon and managed to wrap it completely around the villian. The hero managed to catch up to the man to completely subdue him when the captured villian turned his gaze and met Aizawa's eyes. _

_It felt as if a gust of wind hit Aizawa in the chest. The villian managed to slip out of the capture weapon as Aizawa started to slip off of the side of the building. Aizawa attempted to move but felt himself unable too. His mind started to race. He couldn't let it end like this. He squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the impact to come._

_"No need to fear. For I am here." Aizawa's eyes flashed open and he was met with the sight of All Might. Within seconds, arms were underneath his torso and his knees. The Number One Hero landed on the ground softly and smiled down at the Omega in his arms. "You are safe now, young hero." The intense gaze of blue eyes to obsidion almost immediately to cause the Alpha and Omega to flush bright red. "I didn't think I would be saving such a beautiful Omega tonight." _

_"Can you put me down?" Aizawa whispered. All Might muttered a quick apology and placed the other man back on the ground. He took in a moment to realize just how large the Alpha really was. The Omega looked to the ground and muttered, "Thank you... for saving me." _

_"You're welcome, young hero. I have the villian apprehended on the roof. You can take him in to get the reward since you originally caught him." The blonde Alpha stated, his toothy grin still on his face. Aizawa still refused to make eye contact with him. Without a thought, All Might placed his thumb under Aizawa's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. Shouta's face was completely red to his ears by this point. "What's your name?"_

_Eraserhead gulped. "I... um.. I'm Eraserhead." All Might smiled and chuckled. _

_"That's not what I meant, Eraserhead." The blonde stated, the grin still playing on his lips. "I'm Toshinori Yagi and you are?" _

_Aizawa really wished All Might would move his hand so he could hide his face into his scarf. He shouldn't be feeling like this. It's only been a little over two years since the death of Kansei. "Shouta Aizawa." He stopped for a moment and pulled back from All Might, forcing the man's hand away from his chin. "I need to go. You take the villian in. You caught him." He turned on his heel and took off in the opposite direction, not allowing the Alpha to say anything futher. '_

_The next encounter with almost took place a month later. Aizawa was patroling a park near his home when the airs on the back of his neck started to stand up. He grabbed the end of his scarf, prepared for a possible attack. He turned on his heel and froze when he realized who was standing behind him. _

_All Might stood proud behind him in a tight white t-shirt, showing off his bulky toned body and forest green pants hugging the Alpha in all the right places. Aizawa hide his face within his capture weapon to keep All Might from seeing his flushed face. _

_"Aizawa-kun, it's nice to see you again." All Might said. Aizawa didn't reply after a moment so the blonde decided to speak once more. "I asked about around the hero agencies about you..." A blush creeped up onto All Might's face as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, not in a bad way. I wanted to know what kind of hero you were. I came today cause I wanted to apologize to you about flirting with you when we first met. I wasn't aware you lost a mate within the last two years." _

_Aizawa smiled softly and looked up at the Alpha. "It's been over two years. I can deal with casual flirting. No need to apologize." Shouta stood onto his tiptoes and gripped All Might's shirt before pulling him down to whisper into his ear. "I may have lost my mate and it still hurts. It probably always will but when an extremely attractive Alpha flirts with me, I do kinda like it."_

The class watched as moments between Aizawa and All Might flashed before them quickly before it went completely blank around them again.

"Mom knew All Might before he came to U.A?" Izuku muttered, completely in shock that he never knew Aizawa had actually met All Might before. From what he was told, All Might was supposed to be in the United States for six years before arriving at U.A. "He should be in the United States."

The green haired boy jumped as he felt a hand smack him on the back of the head. "Deku, this is clearly before he went across seas. For All Might's biggest fanboy, you really are a fucking idiot." He looked over to see Hitoshi lowering his hand and Katsuki's smirk.

_Shouta moved throughout the same park from the last scene when they noticed that All Might was running up behind the ebony haired man. He wasn't dressed in his hero uniform or even had his capture weapon. He was dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and black sweats. They were shocked when they noticed the smile playing on Aizawa's lips. All Might smiled as he stopped next to the Omega. _

_"Hey, Aizawa-kun. Beautiful night isn't it?" All Might stated, grinning back at the younger man. He stopped for a moment and ran his fingers through the strands of Aizawa's hair. "Just like you." A smirk came to his face as Aizawa blushed up to his ears. _

_Shouta smiled and moved All Might's hand out of his hair. "Oh shut up, you sap." The blonde let out a laugh as he placed his arm over the Omega's shoulder and pulled him close. Shouta wrapped his arm around All Might's back and leaned close to the warmth of the man next to him. _

_"Where are your pups at tonight?" Toshinori questioned as they walked down the path, he placed a soft kiss into Shouta's hair as he sighed. _

_"They are with their Aunt Inko. Most likely making her play Hero with them." The blonde chuckled, a smile playing on his face. He had heard numerous stories about Aizawa's pups through the time that they've spent together even with small run ins._

_Toshinori stopped which caused the Omega to give him a confused look. "I really like you, Aizawa-kun. I would like to take you out on an actual date." Shouta smiled up at the Alpha before nodding. _

_"Yeah, I would like that." _

Izuku's jaw practically dropped to the floor before he shared looks with Hitoshi. "Oh my god, our mother went on a date with All Might." The two said in unison. The Alpha looked over to Todoroki when he felt the Omega begin to laugh.

"All this time I thought you were All Might's secret love child. Look at that. You could have been." The dual haired Omega said causing Izuku to blush deeply.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and looked back at the changing scenary. "Just because they went on a date doesn't mean they had sex." Eri looked up to the indigo haired male and caught his attention.

"What's sex?" She questioned, her doe eyes looking up at him innocently. Hitoshi looked up to Izuku and Tamaki in horror. "What is it, Hito?"

"Oh god, mom is going to kill me." Hitoshi groaned. Tamaki giggled which quickly everyone else joined in as the scene full changed in front of them.

_"I believe this park is now our location." Shouta stated as he walked up to Toshinori, who was sitting quietly on a bench. Toshinori smiled and immediately jumped up. _

_"I would believe so." The Alpha replied, he suddenly froze and Shouta gave him a puzzled look. The look on Toshinori's face changed and he moved and buried his face into Shouta's scent gland. _

_"T-Toshi?" He stuttered, a tint of pink on his cheeks as the Alpha continued to nuzzle the gland on Shouta's neck. "What are you doing?" _

_"Shouta... you are in pre-heat." The blonde whispered as he intertwined his fingers into the black locks of the Omega. "I hope your pups are with someone right now. Are they?" Aizawa nodded as Toshinori ran his hands down the Omega's back and down to his hips. "Will you let me take care of you?" _

_"Yes, Toshi." As soon as the answer left Aizawa's lips, he was scooped up into Toshinori's arms and they were gone from the park._

Hitoshi turned and looked back at his classmates with a light blush on his face. "I'm retracting my previous statement." He then turned and leaned close to Izuku. "Do you think All Might is Eri's father?" The green haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom doesn't talk about his past. We have no way of truly knowing unless this quirk tells us." Izuku stated, unwinding himself from Todoroki to fully face where they knew would show the next snippet of Aizawa's life. "There could always be the chance that mom doesn't know who Eri's father is."

_Aizawa ran through the streets decked out in his hero uniform, peering around as if he was looking for someone. He moved throughout a few more streets before finally he found who he was looking for. _

_Toshinori stood at the edge of the park with a solemn look on his face as he turned to look at the younger man. "Toshi, what's wrong?" The Alpha didn't say anything as he brought the younger man against his body and held him close. _

_"I'm so sorry, Shouta." The blonde Alpha whispered, holding the Omega and running his fingers through ebony colored hair. "Just know that I love you." Shouta could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Toshinori was leaving him. The blonde pulled back and kissed the Erasure hero deeply before pulling back and walking away, leaving Shouta alone with tears running down his face._

_"What's been going on with you lately, Shouta?" Amaya said as she came up behind Shouta who was scowling out the window. She barely noticed the foreign wetness in her son's eyes as he looked in her direction. _

_"Mom, am I cursed? My husband died and the one Alpha I allow in left." He asked casually, leaning against his arm with his hand under his chin. A tear slid down his face as he looked away once more. "He left out of the blue. Didn't say where he was going. Just left."_

_Amaya sighed and walked up behind her son and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know, sweet boy. You will find someone that loves you completely and will be with you always. Just like Kansei did." She held Shouta close to her and placed a chaste kiss against his forehead. _

_"That's not the only thing... I'm pregnant." He took in a shaky breath. "I just found out today. He doesn't even know."_

The silence surrounding Class 1-A and the Big Three could have been cut off by a pin dropping. "All Might is Eri's father." Izuku muttered, in complete shock that the Number One Hero was his sister's biological father. "He just up and left for the United States and didn't tell mom." Izuku already figured out the reason why Toshinori didn't tell Aizawa what was going on. All Might had left to train David Shield and fight All For One alongside his Alpha Master, Nana Shimura. Deep down Izuku believed that most likely All Might thought he was protecting Aizawa.

"All Might is the Number One Hero. Any mate to the hero in that position could be in possible danger." Iida stated, looking down at Eri with a hint of sadness. "Does he even know about her?"

So many questions were now being left unanswered as they were once again taken to U.A.

_"All Might will become a teacher with us starting at the beginning of the school year." Aizawa's blood ran cold as Nezu finished talking. He didn't say anything as he got up and left, getting questioning looks at everyone but Nezu. Shouta practically fleed from the school as his breathing picked up. He struggled to breathe as he stopped outside, bracing himself up against the nearby tree and tried to catch his breath. His lungs constricted themselves and as he collapsed to the ground. _

_He failed to hear the footsteps coming up behind him as he placed his head inbetween his legs in an attempt to calm himself. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and immediately by sent he realized who it was. The small of leather, oak wood, and spearmint. It was Hizashi. Hizashi was the only person who knew who his daughter's father was so it didn't surprise him that the blonde hero had followed him. _

_"Breathe, Shouta." The Alpha whispered as he cradled his friend and instructed him to breathe along with him. It pained him to see the Omega like this. He had been friends with Shouta for the last fifteen years and the Omega meant a lot to him. While he had no romantic feelings for Shouta, he was family and he would do anything for him and his pups. _

_The ebony haired man still struggled to breathe as thoughts ran through his head. Hizashi remained patient as he started to hum softly and rock his body. "Why does he get to leave and come back?" Shouta whispered, annoyance clear in his tone as he spoke. His tired eyes looked up into emerald green (A/N- Yes I'm going based off the anime for Hizashi's appearance) and Hizashi just shrugged as he pulled back and gave the Omega space. Shouta wasn't much for affection and probably never would be. If Hizashi were to hug Shouta randomly, the Erasure hero would definitely string him from anything nearby with his capture weapon. "He leaves and doesn't say anything than he gets to come back. He doesn't know about Eri. My own kids don't even know who her father is."_

_Hizashi sighed and released Aizawa before leaning back and taking a good look at the Omega next to him. "It's not my place to say anything but whatever you want to say or do with him at least tell him about Eri."_

_Aizawa worried for his youngest son since Izuku was quirkless. He walked into the spectators lounge and watched onto the screens that had the current examinees going on. He hid his smile in his capture weapon as he watched Hitoshi manipulate his capture weapon the same as Aizawa used his. Hitoshi was doing great with racking up the points. Currently sitting at 47 villian points and twenty rescue points for saving a beta boy from getting crushed under the foot of one of the bots. If Hitoshi didn't make the hero course, he had the back up for General Studies on his appilication._

_He peered over to another screen and saw Izuku running through the streets frantically. His worry spiked. Izuku was at a huge disadvantage. If he could pull anyone out of the way and manage to get rescue points, he could definitely get into the General Department or even Support Department. Izuku was smart and knew heroes better than any other person Aizawa had ever known. That knowledge was useful in situations that turned dire._

_His eyes remained clued to the screen as a zero point robot came out and a young girl got stuck in the rubble and the others started to run off. All except for Izuku Midoriya. His eyes widened as he saw sparks of green lightning surround the green haired Alpha and he lept from the ground and took down the robot in one punch. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that both of his son's legs were broken and his arm that he used to beat the robot. At last moment, the girl who had been in the rubble saved Izuku was hitting the concrete. Without another thought, Aizawa took off from the room._

The class had watched Aizawa rip into the memory version of Izuku as Izuku cringed as he watched on. More flashes of previous events flashed in front of them before landing on the night that Hitoshi and Izuku found out they were accepted into U.A.

_Hitoshi and Izuku were busy in the kitchen working on dinner as Shouta was currently out finishing up his paperwork before coming home. Tamaki sat on the floor of the living room playing with Eri. _

_Hitoshi and Izuku threw pieces of food at one another as they rushed to get everything together before their Omega Mother got home. The indigo haired omega laughed as Izuku slipped and crashed to the floor. Before either could say or do anything else the door flew open and Shouta came barreling into the kitchen with two letters in hand. _

_"They're here!" Even Aizawa didn't know if they were accepted or declined since he put in the request with Nezu so he could find out at the same time as his pups. Immediately the green haired Alpha got up from the floor and Hitoshi ran over and snatched his letter. "They are videos so go to your rooms and come back and tell us the results." He instructed as his two youngest boys took off down the hall. _

_Shouta paced around the family room as he waited for his sons to come out of their rooms. Hitoshi was the first one to come back out. Shouta stopped where he was and looked at the indigo haired teen. "I'm going to wait for Izuku." _

_It wasn't long before Izuku came out with tears running down his face and a grin pastered across his mouth. "I passed. I'm in the hero course!" Izuku shouted. Immediately Eri and Tamaki wrapped him into their arms with smiles on their faces. _

_"I'm so happy Izu!" Eri cheered happily as Izuku scooped her up into his arms and gave her a proper hug. "What about you, Hito?" She asked looking to her other brother. He smirked and placed his hand on the back of his neck._

_"I'm in the hero course too." He said softly. He gasped as he was ripped over into the arms of Tamaki and pulled against the other two as well. Aizawa walked over and placed a hand on each of their heads with a smile on his face. _

_"I'm so proud of you boys." He whispered. "Just so you know, if you end up in my class I will not go easy on you. Whether you have me or Vlad as your teacher, you two will be great heroes one day."_

Their surroundings turned dark once more as Hitoshi turned and looked at Izuku. "So you broke yourself to get in. My problem brother." Hitoshi put his arm around Izuku's neck before running his knuckles against the green haired Alpha's skull. "Mom called it when you were born."

Izuku struggled against the hold and finally managed to get out of his older twin's hold. "You know, you are kinda a jerk, Hito." Hitoshi merely smirked as they were now back at U.A to the Quirk Assessment Test.

_Aizawa stood off behind the students as Izuku stood in the circle for the Ball Throw test. Izuku went for his throw as sparks surrounded his arm. Right before the ball left Izuku's hand, the class watched as Aizawa activated his quirk with his hair floating into mid air and his eyes know crimson red. _

_Izuku froze as he watched the ball fall at 46 meters. "What happened..." Not even the thought of Aizawa crossing his mind. _

_Aizawa walked forward as his capture weapon flared in the air. "I erased your quirk." The realization dawned on Izuku as he watched the Omega. "Are you gonna break your bones again. Rely on someone else to fix your body?" He questioned as Izuku went to protest. The Erasure hero sent out his capture weapon and pulled the green haired Alpha too him. _

_"Mom?" Izuku whispered to make sure the others didn't hear him. This wasn't the first time he had ended up at the end of Aizawa's capture weapon. It was Shouta's preferred choice of breaking up fights when they were children. He caught the sight of dampness in Aizawa's eyes. _

_"It hurts watching you destroy your body like this. I don't have a clue how you have a quirk now. You have to learn to control it. I can't stand watching you get injuried. Just seeing you in the entrance exam was enough for me for a life time. You are my son. Don't do anything irrational. Please take caution not to hurt yourself. You and your siblings are my world and it's my job as your mother to protect you. If you are getting hurt all the time, I'm failing at my job. Please, Izuku. Be careful. Be smart." Shouta muttered softly before releasing Izuku and blinking his eyes. He spoke louder this time as he turned and walked back over to his spot. "I've returned for impractical quirk. Take your last throw."_

_Izuku retrieved the ball and went back to the circle. He took a deep breath before tossing the ball, this time at last second placing the power of One For All in the tip of his finger. The ball flew into the air at 705.3 meters. Shouta smirked behind his scarf. His son was always good at proving himself to people. "See Mr. Aizawa, I'm still standing." Izuku said, clutching onto his broken finger. _

_Aizawa visibly smiled and said, "This kid." His mind saying, that's my son._

_As the rest of the test went by and Aizawa revealed he had decepted them and gave Izuku a pass to Recovery girl before walking away and turning the building. Standing in his hero form was All Might who was trying to act like he wasn't there. "Aizawa that was a rotten move." Aizawa stopped as All Might spoke to him. _

_"All Might, so you were watching? No talk shows today?"_

_All Might was definitely annoyed. His hand on his hip as he watched the Omega. "A rational deception? That's cute but you aren't exactly known for being light hearted. I read your file. Last year you expelled an entire class of freshman students. You have no problem kicking students out. Anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning on sending last place home." He stopped for a moment before raising his hand and pointing to the younger man. "So that can only mean, you see the same potentional in young Midoriya that I do!" _

_"What is this about?" Aizawa smirked and turned to completely face All Might. "It almost sounds like you've been on his corner the whole time. Isn't it a little bit early for you to be playing favorites? Something I should know about All Might?" He stopped talking as he went to walk away. "He doesn't have zero potentional, if that were the case I would have sent him straight home after class without hestitation." He stopped once more and sent a glare in All Might's direction. "One more thing, All Might." _

_The blonde Alpha's attention was fully on Aizawa now. "He is my son after all. Despite that, he and Hitoshi have to prove themselves to me if they want to stay. I don't play favorites and with Izuku's quirk, I have to be extra hard." He turned once more and walked further, All Might barely catching the last thing he said. "It's cruel to let a kid dream something that could never come true."_

"No wonder Mr. Aizawa is always so hard on you two. He doesn't want any of us to think the two of you are his favorites. Even though you totally are!" Uraraka exclaimed, alongside Tsuyu and Mina. The scene around them changed into the park from before where Aizawa and All Might would spend their nights.

"Woah, is that All Might?!" Kirishima said, catching the others attention. Izuku froze as he saw All Might's regular form. His tall, lanky, skeleton body turned to look out at the ocean dressed in clothes that were four sizes too big.

_Aizawa walked up to Toshinori completely unfazed in his own civilian clothes that was a black long sleeved shirt and black jogger pants with converse shoes. His hair done in a half bun with the rest falling back down his back. "Thanks for meeting me here, All Might." All Might turned and looked at the younger man with a grin. _

_"What do you need, Aizawa-kun?" Aizawa frowned and a glare clear in his eyes as he turned to look at the Number One Hero. Instantly, Yagi knew he was in trouble. _

_"What is your connection to my son?" The blonde immediately froze. Aizawa had always been smart. It was obvious to him that Izuku never said anything to his mother about their training. "He's gone from the minute he's out of school until late at night. Than suddenly, you show back up and my son has a quirk." He could visibly see the sweat dropping from the forehead of the Alpha. Yagi definitely knew what was going on. "I have to watch my son break himself to use his quirk and I had no idea until the entrance exam. He's keeping secrets and it has something to do with you." _

_Toshinori frowned and looked at the ground. "I can't tell you." Aizawa let out a soft growl as the words left the older man's mouth. _

_"It became my business when my son got involved." The Omega stood on his tip toes to get into the face of the blonde. "Now tell me what is going on with Izuku. You are definitely lucky I don't have my capture weapon or you would be twenty feet in the air by now." All Might gave a shocked smile before placing his hands on Aizawa's shoulders. Within seconds the Erasure hero had pushed him away. "Don't touch me." The ebony haired hero sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm not being completely honest either so lets me fair. I will tell you something and you tell me what you and my son have been up too." _

_All Might smiled. "Well, okay. You are the boy's mother." He took in a breath as he put his hands into his pockets and looked back out to the ocean. "You know the villian, All for One?" Shouta nodded as the Alpha looked back over to him. "Well, All for One had a brother. That brother's quirk was the ability to give quirks while All for One's was the ability to take them." He explained, trying to think of the best way to explain this. "Well when I was younger I was quirkless." Shouta's eyes went wide as All Might explained further. "I met my master, Nana Shimura. She was the seventh holder of a quirk called One for All. She eventually passed that power down onto me and I became All Might." Tears had came to the blonde's eyes thinking of his master as he spoke. "When I arrived back from the United States, the day of the Sludge Villian attack I had met young Midoriya. I knew after even though he was quirkless he ran to save Bakugou that he was destined to the ninth holder of One for All. So he trained with me and we molded him into a vessel for this power and I passed it down to him the day of the entrance exam." _

_Shouta couldn't believe what he was being told. It was impossible to give someone your quirk. He looked into the Alpha's eyes, in them showed no hint of deception and that's when he knew that All Might was not lying to him. "You gave Izuku your quirk." _

_"That would be correct." All Might whispered. "I made young Midoriya promise not to tell anyone cause if people knew about this power they would try to come take it. I'm so sorry for decieving you and forcing your pup to lie to you. I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to train and protect him during this journey." _

_Shouta's mouth went try. "I will hold you to that." He stopped and turned his face away to look down at the ground. "Well, since you told me I do have something I've been meaning to tell you since you came back." The Omega froze as he felt a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at him. He gazed into those ocean eyes and his confession easily came out, "After you left, I found out I was pregnant. You have a daughter, All Might." _

_The blonde completely froze, his eyes going completely wide as the words left the Omega. "I have a pup..." Shouta nodded. "What's her name?" _

_"Eri." _

_All Might wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, Aizawa. I should have been here. I should have told my master I needed to stay." He pulled away and wiped the tears away from the ebony haired man's eyes. "I can't change what I did but I would love if you will let me step up and be a father to our daughter. Be a father to your other pups when they need one. I regretted leaving you and never telling you what had happened. My master had found All for One in the states and I went without a word and I failed you. If we could, start over and get to know one another again. If you will let me." _

_Anger consumed Aizawa as he pushed the Alpha away from him. His eyes burning red and hair trying to escape the ponytail. "What makes you think that you get to leave and come back like nothing happened?! You didn't even consider what your actions would cause. You don't get to do this." His voice laced with venom as he glared daggers at the older man. If looks could get, All Might would be a corpse dangling from a tree. "You don't get to come back and try to come back into my life. My pups lives. You can see your daughter, I won't keep her from you. I don't need an Alpha and I certainly don't need you." The ebony haired man spat before turning on his heel and walking off. _

Todoroki turned and looked to Izuku, crossing his arms across his chest as he tried to find the words to say. He had been right. There had been more to Izuku's quirk than they thought. "All Might gave you his quirk?"

Izuku looked down to the ground. Not necessarily out of shame but out of the fact that he had to keep it a secret. It was his and All Might's secret. No one was supposed to know. "Um, I was born quirkless. I never just gained one when I became fourteen. I met All Might and it just went from there. He gave me this power to carry it on through the generations. To be the hero I wanted to be." He explained, hoping that it would sooth whatever the Omega was feeling at that moment.

"That doesn't explain why All Might looks like a skeleton right there." Iida stated. "Izuku, you are with him a lot. Why is it?"

Izuku sighed and turned to look at the others. They would find out whether All Might liked it or not. "That villian... All for One that All Might talked about... Well five years ago All Might was in a battle with him. The villian killed Nana Shimura, who was All Might's predecessor and injuried All Might." He took a breath and managed to finally look up at the others. "His respiatory system was shot so he coughs up blood. He no longer has his stomach which is why he looks the way he does when you saw him just now. He can maintain his hero form for an hour now. It was three when I first met him." The green haired Alpha explained. Momo was the only one who looked like she already had an ankling feeling. The rest of the class was in complete shock.

_They were now at the USJ. It wasn't the moment when Shouta Aizawa jumped to protect his students but when All Might had arrived. All Might in his hero form disappeared from the top of the stairs, leaving fallen villians in his wake as he kneeled next to Aizawa. He scooped the man up into his arms and looked down at the unconcious Omega. _

_"I'm so sorry, Shouta. I should have been here." He whispered, cradling Aizawa close. "I wanted to protect you and now look. You've done good. It's time for you to rest, my love."_

_Within seconds, his ocean eyes glared brightly against the light and got Izuku, Tsuyu, and Hitoshi out of the way. "Take care of Aizawa for me." All Might stated as he handed over the concious Omega to Tsuyu and the man's children._

_The scene than changed to Aizawa in his hospital bed completely covered in bandages. Toshinori sat in the chair beside the bed as he looked at the Omega with guilt filled eyes. The man was no longer in his hero form. "I should have protected you. I should have been there so this wouldn't of happened." He ran his fingers through the strands of messy hair as he looked at the stillness of the man on the bed. _

_"Shut up, Toshi." It was barely audible but Toshinori heard it. A blush came across his face as he realized that the younger hero heard every word. "Stop blaming yourself. Like you, I'm a hero who protects his students. I would give my life for any of them. Its what heroes do." _

_"I still should have been there." The blonde whispered, leaning his head against the bandaged shoulder of Aizawa. "There would have been lease injuries if I was. You would be here now." _

_If Aizawa could move, he would have smacked the man up side the head. "Idiot, I did it cause it is my job. You were helping others that morning. I don't blame you at all." He stopped for a moment to gain his composure. "If the offer still stands, I would like to go out with you after these bandages come off."_

_A smile came to Toshinori's face that shined bright enough that it could have blinded Shouta. _

_They were now in the home of Shouta Aizawa, the cast on his arms were now completely gone and the man struggled to take off the ones from his face with his numb arms. Arms came up behind the Erasure hero and worked at the bandages. Toshinori smiled from behind the Omega and helped relieve him of the wraps. "There you go." The white cloth fell from his face and landed on the floor. Shouta looked at himself in the mirror. The only difference now was a scar that was underneath his right eye from where his orbital socket had been shattered. "Still so beautiful." The blonde muttered causing Shouta to turn and look at him with a blush across his cheeks. "You have a scar now." The man's voice sounded sad. "I'm sor-" _

_He was cut off by Shouta glaring up at him. "If you dare say you're sorry again, I'm going to knock you out the window." Toshinori released a squeak as the younger man moved forward and stood on his tip toes to where he was almost even with the lips of the Alpha. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"What did I just say, Toshi?" A smirk was playing on the lips of the Omega as he grabbed a handful of blonde bangs and pulled the man down. "Now, shut up and kiss me." Lips crashed together in a fight of domiance. Shouta's arms wrapped around the thin neck of the blonde while Toshinori snaked his arms around the smaller man's waist and back, pulling him as close as he could. Flushing their bodies completely together. The Alpha picked Shouta up by his thighs and sat him down on the bathroom counter so they were now at the same height._

_They pulled apart and Toshinori leaned his forehead against Shouta's and smiled. "If you will allow me, I will love to court you." Shouta smiled, knowing that he shouldn't from the heartache he felt before when Toshinori left originally but he felt his Omega pulling to Toshinori's Alpha. _

_"I would love too." _

Suddenly, the class and the Big Three were thrust out of the illusions of the quirk and were now back in the park with Toshinori Yagi, Hizashi Yamada, and Nemuri Kayama standing in front of them with their hero uniforms on and Shouta Aizawa standing off to the side in his civilian clothes.

"Are you guys okay?" Midnight questioned as she looked the students over for injuries. They each nodded and got up from the ground. Eri immediately running over to Shouta as soon as she got up from the ground.

Present Mic stepped forward and looked around. Relief on his face from seeing that they were okay with his own eyes. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Iida and Momo stepped forward and explained the situation, keeping out that they had seen Aizawa's past but merely saying that they had just glimpses of the past. "Do you know what caused it?" Izuku asked, curiousity filling him from the affects of the quirk that had taken place.

"Well, a woman nearby had been mugged and it activated her quirk." Mic stated as he placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "It's effects can happen to one person or a group. Mostly if they are talking about someone or wanting to relive a memory does it activate. Who was it that you guys were talking about?"

Mina blushed and hid her face as she raised her hand. "It was Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa's eyes went wide as he looked over to his friends and mate to be. "I was talking about how all of his pups were in one location at the same time when it happened."

A tug on his sweats caught his attention causing Shouta to look down at his daughter. Her crimson eyes looking up at him innocently as she asked, "What is sex, momma?" Shouta felt his eye twitch as he looked over to his sons. Izuku blushed, Tamaki giggled, and Hitoshi was trying to look anywhere but to Shouta.


End file.
